


What Happens Here Stays Here

by bedbathandbeyonce



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vegas, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedbathandbeyonce/pseuds/bedbathandbeyonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy hate each other, so they're the most surprised when they wake up after a drunken night in Vegas to find they got married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song from Carrie Underwood- Last Name

The Earth was shattering, Clarke was sure of it. Groaning and trying to bury herself deeper into the blankets she found herself rolling into something solid. Scratch that, someone solid. Opening her eyes slowly despite the pain from the roaring hangover she has Clarke checks to see who is sleeping in her bed, only to find that she isn't actually in her bed.

God what the hell happened last night?  
Clarke took in the toned muscle of his stomach and admired his tan. But as her gaze traveled up she started to feel queasy and she wasn't sure if it was the hangover or something else entirely. When she finally settles on his face, soft and peaceful in sleep, covered by those freckles and topped off with his unruly brown hair Clarke couldn't believe it. She had slept with Bellamy fucking Blake.

She really did have to vomit. She didn't even take care to not jostle him as she bolted upright and to the door that led off from the room in a rush to get to the toilet before she emptied the contents of her stomach on the bed. Bellamy for his part didn't look any better than she felt. The commotion she caused when getting up made him sit up right so fast that the world tipped before him and he sat there mumbling curses clutching his head in his hands.

Over in the bathroom Clarke is completely unsettled. For a couple minutes all she could do was sit on the floor and stare at nothing before snapping out of her haze. Climbing up from the floor took a whole lot more effort than she thought it would and she scowled at herself in the mirror. Her hair was properly mussed and she felt kind of sweaty. This made her scowl deepen and a line to form in the crease of her brow. She needed to clear her head.

Turning in the faucet Clarke splashed water on her face and froze, her hands still on her face. There was a cold pressure on her finger that made her blood run cold. Moving her hands away from her face she didn't open her eyes. If she didn't open her eyes it was real she tried to reason with herself. Blindly she grabbed her left hand and felt her offending appendage. When she felt the cold metal wrapped around her finger she heaved a sigh resigned. Opening her eyes Clarke stared down at her left hand and looked at the ring that was now adorning her finger. In all honesty, she didn't know what to do so she just stood there uncertain in only her underwear. That's when Bellamy stumbled up to the door of the bathroom only to stop short at seeing her.

"Fuck. Princess?" His voice was low and gravelly and it caused a not so pleasant pit to form in the bottom of her stomach.

Bellamy keeps talking, but Clarke doesn't pay him any attention. She just checks to see if there is a matching ring on his finger as well. When she see it all the blood in her face drains.

"You alright Princess?" Bellamy, does sound genuinely concerned. And Clarke would be surprised by it if she weren't so blindsided by the turn of events. Bellamy Blake hated her. She hated him. There was no way, one night in Vegas had them drunkenly go off and get married.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck" Bellamy thought rubbing a hand anxiously through his hair. This was the opposite of how he planned spending his sorely needed vacation. 

He had been working three jobs to help pay his and Octavia's college debt and it still felt like he was drowning. Between the bar, the coffee shop, and the library, Bellamy was feeling a little(and by a little that means a lot) overwhelmed and stressed and basically like he wanted to tug all his hair out and scream for hours. So Octavia got it into her head that it would be a good idea to take a break, relax, maybe win a few extra dollars. And when it came to Octavia Bellamy was a goner. The second she looked up at him with those big green eyes she knew she'd won so all he did was sigh, eliciting a shriek that sounded vaguely like "Vegas bithces!!!" But he really couldn't be sure.Without further delay the hurricane that is his baby sister wrangled up their group of delinquent friends and scheduled a trip to Vegas.

Now he was sitting in bed in a hotel room that probably cost more than he makes in a month with a splitting headache and no clue who it was that just bolted out of bed. After decided that he might as well get up and see who he slept with or maybe drink some water from the tap to clear his head a little, the earth lurched. Bellamy ended up stumbling to the door and righted himself using the door frame as a crutch.

The first thing his eyes landed on was the blonde hair, tousled and a mess due to sleep and whatever other activities they got up to last night. His heart pounded in his chest. His stomach twisted, 'oh god I'm going to be sick' was Bellamy's first thought.

"Fuck. Princess?" 

That was when he took in the rest of her, standing there in nothing but her flimsy underwear and nothing else. So he did what he could, he swallowed hard and began rambling about something that even he had no idea what he was going on about. But it was the look on her face that stopped his words short. Her already pale skin had gone a sickly shade of white and her mouth made this o shape and her eyes had this strange faraway look.

"You alright Princess?" Bellamy asked concerned.

And it felt like a weird question to ask, not because it was odd for him to be concerned about her well-being, but because they had obviously just slept together and what could be worse than that. But her left hand came up to cover her mouth in her shock and that's when he saw it. The ring that glinted off her finger with a shine that spoke of its newness. Bellamy didn't even register what that meant, that ring on her third finger until he noticed her eyes on his own left hand. He had on a matching gold band. He and Clarke Griffin had gotten fucking married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most likely these won't be alternating pov for each chapter but I guess we'll see what happens. I hoped you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know I haven't posted in a while but vacation and you know life. Also sorry this is kinda short and still not enough story but I figured I should put something up and hopefully I'll add another chapter sooner.

Clarke watched as Bellamy slide down the door frame hand embedded into his hair. She hadn't even moved her own hand from its place in front of her mouth. She was that shocked. Really it was really shocking. Who would have thought the two of them would sleep together let alone get married. Okay, Clarke thinks, maybe raven would have said they had wanted to fuck since they met, but that's besides the point. Because now it's happened and she can't remember any of it.

"Clarke, what the hell happened." Bellamy said echoing her thoughts. 

Clarke was at once eased at his words and jarred. She was relieved he was as confused as she was and unhinged at the use of her real name. That meant this was serious. Really fucking serious, and that was scary. But before she could reply a loud banging came from the other room. They both groaned a hand to the head and they heard the door open and loud shouts come from the front room. 

"Bellamy we can't find Clarke, you haven't seen her have you?" Octavia called. She didn't wait for an answer just barged in like she normally would, but when she finds Bellamy on the floor and Clarke standing in her underwear in the bathroom there is shock evident on her face.

Bellamy's hand shoots up in a halting gesture. "Before you say anything, and I know you're going to say a lot once your brain starts working again, we don't know any more than you do at the moment." And then he stops looks up at Clarke sheepishly and adds, "Do we?"

At Clarke's firm shake of the head Bellamy nods as if he knew the answer and is now resigned to the fact that they have no knowledge of how they ended up here. Standing up he tosses Clarke a shirt with a quick "cover up Princess" and he walked out of the bathroom. That more than anything brought Clarke out of her stupor. Asshole Bellamy she could process, her husband Bellamy was something entirely different. And to be entirely honest, Clarke was freaking out.

Octavia hadn't moved but to open and close her mouth, not sure what to say. Finally she decided to just observe for a moment and get her head wrapped around this new development. Clarke knew that if she kept watching she would notice the ring on her finger so as discreetly as she could she slipped it off and tried to hide it behind her back. But Octavia had eyes like a hawk and once she latched onto Clarke's hand behind her back, her eyes lit up with mischief.

"Clarke, what's that."

"What's what Octavia?"

"Behind your back what is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about O."

"Clarke if you don't tell me I'm going to use force."

Clarke makes a face at Octavia and turns to go find her own clothing but Octavia is relentless. She rushes Clarke practically tackling her to the ground. Clarke is rolling away trying to disentangle herself from the girl meanwhile they're screaming at each other. "Octavia get off me!" "Just show me what it is! What are you hiding!" "Octavia!" And with a hrumph of triumph Octavia hoists the ring over her head tall and proud until she takes a good look and the smile that had graced her face fell.

"Holy fuck."

Throughout the entire 'battle' between Clarke and Octavia, Bellamy had watched slightly amused and winced at her reaction. It was his too but it was weird to have it be the same reaction as an outsider to the situation. But Clarke looked, he didn't really know how Clarke looked. Kind of like she just had been told she would die tomorrow. 

"O. Please don't freak out I think me and Clarke are freaked out for the lot of us. Plus I have the worst hangover of my entire fucking life right now and apparently I'm married to the fucking Princess."

Clarke turned and glared at him hands coming to her hips making her -his- t-shirt ride up her thighs. "What's that supposed to mean Blake."  
Bellamy had to force his eyes up and remind himself that this was the Princess for christ's sake.  
"It means Princess, that you're insufferable and I'd never marry you."

She huffed out a breath and crossed her arms instead, "I'm insufferable? That's gold Bellamy fucking precious." She mumbles a few insults in his direction before flipping him off. Clarke's ice blue stare cut through him and he had to stamp down a shiver.

"Holy fuck." Octavia repeated and pretty much yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, its been hard writing this. It's been coming a lot slower than expected and I really have not had a lot of time to write or brainstorm or pretty much of anything. So I know this is like ridiculously short but I promise I'm working on it however slowly

The news spreads quickly through their friend group, either because they don’t have a lot of friends or Octavia has a big mouth. It was absolutely the latter. After the shock wore off, Octavia’s lips twitched at the corners making Bellamy’s stomach drop. That face was not good. 

“O,” he said warily. “We are not telling anyone about this.” 

Octavia schooled her face into one of complete seriousness and nodded. “Okay big brother, whatever you say.” and then she turned and bolted from the room Bellamy on her heels. 

Meanwhile Clarke sits on the bed with only one thought. “What did I marry into?”  
....……………

Clarke sat with her hands in her hair, eyes wide in disbelief at the news Bellamy had brought. Their request for an annulment, denied. Bellamy paced back and forth clearly just as agitated. Sighing Clarke dropped her hands onto the table. 

“What do we do now?” Bellamy shrugged looking lost, “Wait for an appeal. but the lawyer said it could take months, maybe longer.” 

“Can’t we like get a divorce?” Clarke said uncertainly.At this it was Bellamy’s turn to sigh, a hand coming up to rub his neck. Before he could answer however, Octavia bounded in a whirlwind of energy. 

“Clarkey, I brought dinner!” She stops in the doorway and her eyes light up with a mischievous glint. “Aww look at you newly weds getting used to married life.” 

“O.” Bellamy growled sending a glare her way, that would have killed, if not wounded a lesser person, as it is Octavia just laughed. Her head went back and she clutched her stomach, her laughter so jovial and contagious that Clarke joined in. 

Bellamy turned his glare onto Clarke, “I thought at least you’d be on my side for this one.” 

“Come on Bellamy it was kind of funny.” His glare softens slightly when he looks back at Octavia, who’s beaming at Clarke. “This is why you’re my favorite Clarke.”  
....……………  
With no other clue at what to do, Clarke and Bellamy went about life as normal. After one heated argument Clarke throws a plate at Bellamy's head, but other than that exchange, they avoided each other like the plague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just started school again and it's pretty hectic right now with classes and sports and trying to get my license and like life generally so I'm working on it promise


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things kind of get out of control

The next time the two were in the same room together, it wasn’t under the best circumstances. Clarke had been working for 34 hours now, only taking 3 hours for a quick nap. The ER was teeming with people, all sick and with various injuries to attend. Clarke was taking a few minutes to herself, trying to pick something from the vending machine to silence her rumbling stomach when a flood of people were rushed in. 

There was shouting and interns running around in circles and Clarke sighed abandoning the machine to help the incoming patients. There were three people on gurneys and two more trailing behind all in uniforms. Clarke barked out orders, picked up interns, paged doctors and got to work. It wasn’t until she was finished doing her first rounds on the injured cops that she saw Bellamy sitting in the waiting room, head back against the wall.

 

“Bellamy?” Clarke asked walking towards him. Bellamy’s head snapped up and he jumped out of his seat. 

“Clarke. Have you heard anything about Miller?” 

Clarke shook her head before motioning him to wait a minute. She left to find Miller’s chart and when she came back Bellamy was pacing the room. She cleared her throat to get his attention. Bellamy lifted his arm as if he was going to run it through his hair before wincing and putting it back at his side. Clarke narrowed her eyes at him. 

“How is he?” Bellamy walked closer to her, worry written across his face. 

“Miller is stable, his lung almost collapsed but they managed to get everything working again during surgery. He’ll be fine.” 

Bellamy sags in relief, plopping back down in his seat. “Good. good.” 

He seems absent, like he’s far away, but there’s something else in his face that is nagging at Clarke. But exhaustion makes her sit down next to him, placing her own head against the wall with a long, tired sigh. “He’s going to be fine. He’ll be fine.” She reassured him, and herself. Miller was her friend too, but Clarke could see the strain this was taking on Bellamy. His dark brown eyes were swimming with emotions but his face was blank and stony. You could read his own exhaustion in the way he sat, his long legs sprawled out before him haphazardly and he was slumped over. But there was still something about it

He’s favoring his right side, leaning heavily onto the arm of the chair and he looks a little pale. Clarke rakes her eyes over his face trying to decipher the emotion there. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm and Bellamy let out a loud yelp tugging his arm away. Bellamy glares at Clarke but she doesn’t notice because she has blood on her hand from where she touched him.

Clarke just stared at her hand and the blood just glistening there. Clarke felt her heart stop for a moment, “Fuck.” she whispered, mostly to herself. Then she looked up at Bellamy and said it louder. “Fuck.” 

“Clarke, I’m fine.” Bellamy tries, but the look Clarke sends his way makes him shut his mouth.

“When were you going to tell me you were hurt.” 

“I’m fine, I need to wait for Miller.”

Clarke lets out a humorless laugh that makes Bellamy’s blood run cold.

“Bellamy, don’t be a complete moron. You’ve been shot.” She moves to get him out of the seat and Bellamy pushes her hand away but stands up on his own. “I don’t know why staying here, and bleeding out in the waiting room even makes sense to you.” Clarke mumbled under her breath.

Bellamy heard and scoffed. “I’m not bleeding out Princess. It’s just a scrape.”

Clarke just lead Bellamy to one of the only empty beds left in the ER to check out his injuries. The place was still chaotic, doctors and nurses running around, police at each entrance, patients being brought to and fro. It was a bustle that Clarke was used to, it was comfortable here, familiar. So, with that all shoved to the background Clarke shrugged off her tiredness and forgot about it being Bellamy on the table, her husband, and went to work. She told him to take off his shirt, which only resulted in minimal teasing from Bellamy questioning if she can control herself, which she ignored, and explained what she’d have to do. It was a bullet wound, not deep, but the bullet was still lodged in his arm so it had to be taken out then stitched back up. Nonfatal. Good, at least Octavia wouldn’t murder her later.

As Clarke worked, Bellamy watched in fascination. He’d never seen Clarke like this before, and he’d seen Clarke a lot. More than he would like. But he’d never really looked at her, and now since she was absorbed in her work and he was trying not to look at her dislodge the bullet from his flesh, he took the liberty of looking at her. She was really quite beautiful. Her golden hair was pulled back away from her face but a piece still fell into her face. And her eyes were so blue..Bellamy looked away focusing on something else because that line of thought never crossed his mind. Well, it had crossed his mind because he’s not blind but he didn’t dwell on it because she’s irritating and stubborn and talking to him.

“What was that Princess?” She rolled her eyes and continued messing around with the tools pulled next to the bed.

“The stitches are done, you can’t do anything too strenuous or you’ll rip them.” She fixes him in a hard stare, those icy blue eyes piercing. 

Then a loud commotion erupts a few feet away from them that has Clarke stepping away from Bellamy. A patient was disoriented and yelling, scaring some of the newer nurses and interns. Clarke kept her chin held high, and marched over to the man grabbing his chart.

“Hello Mr. Murphy is it? I’m Dr. Griffin, you’re in..” but she doesn’t get to tell him where he is because he yanks out his IV with a snarl and takes a gun out from his jacket pocket. He points the barrel at Clarke’s forehead with a sick smirk.

Clarke sucked in a breath and looked at the man, the boy really. His hair was stringy as it fell into his face, matted with dirt from god knows where, and his eyes were ringed with red and he was so pale. He didn’t look like he should be able to stand let alone hold a gun, yet he wasn’t even shaking.

“Mr. Murphy, please just think about what you’re doing.” Clarke said, calm, placating.

Murphy let out a soft chuckle and pulled Clarke towards him, rearranging their position so that the gun was now position to her temple, and he had an arm draped across her front. “Oh I am thinking Dr. Griffin, I’m thinking you’re my ticket out of here.” His breath was hot against Clarke’s ear and she shivered in disgust. Louder he said, “I’m leaving with Dr. Griffin here as an assurance that I get out of here alive. Because if I do,” he presses the gun harder to her temple and Clarke winces, “she does. Got it.”

Clarke finally looks around the room taking in the faces of the shocked doctors, the patients tied up to machines, the healthier ones openly crying, and the policemen guns drawn. Then her eyes find Bellamy and he’s rigid. Every muscle in his body is tense and his eyes, so deep brown, are furious. Then one of the officers points his gun at Murphy and Clarke turns away from Bellamy. Murphy puts his finger on the trigger and Clarke squeezes her eyes shut.

“Sterling stand down.” Bellamy’s voice calls from across the room.

“Blake,” Sterling starts, “I said stand down dammit!” Bellamy spits.

Clarke lets out a breath as Murphy begins to push her forward with a muttered, “That was close.”

Clarke reaches behind her quickly turning the gun away from her head and stomping on Murphy’s foot and pulling her knee into his groin. The gun clattered to the ground and Clarke kicked it away. Murphy glared at Clarke with such fury and hate that when he lunged at her she wasn’t surprised at all. But when his fingers clasped around her throat, all she could do was claw at his hands while she slowly lost oxygen. All of a sudden the air returned to her and the fingers clutching her throat had disappeared. Bellamy now stood over Murphy and had punched him several times in the face.

In a daze Clarke watches as the other officers run to Bellamy’s aide, vaguely registering the shouted orders to call the precinct. But that all fades to nothing as Clarke just stares at her hands. 

“Clarke, you’re okay. You’re okay I’ve got you.” The voice was deep and rumbly and safe. She concentrated on it, focusing on breathing. Clarke looked up to find deep chocolate eyes staring back at her. 

“Bell-”

“Yeah Princess, I’m here. It’s okay.” Bellamy took her into his arms and rocked her gently.

“Bellamy I want to go home.” Clarke’s voice was weak and tired, not at all like her normal voice.

“You got it Princess.” Bellamy made as if to pick her up but she waved him away. 

“I can walk.” Bellamy looked at her with big doe eyes and she relented, “Just help a little.”

Clarke stood and leaned against Bellamy more than she’d admit she did. One of the police officers from before, Sterling came up to them along with a crowd of worried doctors and nurses. Sterling broke his way through and stopped Bellamy and Clarke with a hand.

“Bellamy we have to keep Dr. Griffin for a statement and some questions.” His voice was apologetic but Bellamy still threw his hand off of him like it burned.

“Like hell she will.” and he continued to move through the crowd, Sterling’s voice stopping him.

“Blake!”

“She’s my wife Sterling, I’m going to make sure she’s okay” Bellamy barked at him. Clarke looked up at Bellamy curiously, but said nothing as Sterling let them carry on their way. When they made it to the car, after Bellamy tucked Clarke into the seat even after she insisted that she could do it herself, Clarke finally asked.

“Your wife, huh?”

Bellamy looks at her, and if she didn’t know any better Clarke would have said he blushed. “I was trying to help you out Princess.”

Clarke shuts her eyes and sighs. When she opens them again, Bellamy is carrying her inside and placing her on a bed.

“Thank you Bellamy.” 

“It was nothing.” He responds, dismissive. Once he’s content that she’s tucked in he turns to leave but Clarke grabs his sleeve.

“I mean it Bellamy. Thank you.” Clarke can’t tell what he’s thinking, and can’t read his face because it’s too dark.

“Goodnight Princess.” is all he says. And when he turns to go this time Clarke doesn’t stop him.

“There are worse people to be married to.” 

She calls after him and she’s pretty sure he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was crazy. I honestly had no idea where this was going as I was writing it, but it turned out alright-ish? I hope you don't hate it, but now they're going to be getting into the whole maybe liking each other in a passive aggressive way. Idk.
> 
> I'm sorry again that I took super long to add another chapter, but life right. I have school and college applications and sports and all this other shit ton of stuff. But at least this is longer than the other chapters even if it took a wild turn. Maybe I'll take this one out later and change the plot. But for now it stays, thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, there are more character appearances in this one, and the gang(or at least part) get up to some shenanigans.

Surprisingly, Bellamy shouting out in the middle of the hospital that Clarke was his wife was major news. (Not as major as Murphy holding Clarke hostage, but it was a close second). So while people were concerned, when Clarke walked into work the next day right after the obligatory “Are you okay? That shit was crazy. Are you sure you should be working?” came the “I didn’t know you were married.”

The first round of questions Clarke handled with grace, replying with polite “It was crazy, but I’m fine and I’m here to help people. Yes I’m sure I’m fine, just a little rattled is all.” The second question caused more of an issue because there was no easy way to say “We were drunk and I hate him, but he was really good to me yesterday so maybe I don’t hate him as much as I used to think I did.” so instead she just says it’s new and it was a sudden decision.

It's all profoundly exhausting and Clarke finds herself moving from patient to patient in a sort of daze, thoughts clouded with a mixture of Murphy's pale sullen face and Bellamy’s soft concerned one.

Clarke is jerked out of her head when Raven comes bounding into the hospital looking fierce and hot like normal with Monty and Jasper trailing behind her. 

“Clarke Griffin.”

Raven’s voice is sharp like it could cut steel and Clarke winces. She knows exactly what Raven is going to say and she's already heard it a million times.

“Raven-”

“Don't you Raven me, you shouldn't be working.” 

“But I-”

“No buts Clarke, you should not be working you were attacked. Yesterday. You're allowed a day off.”

Raven was unyielding and Clarke looked passed her to Monty and Jasper for help but found none. Those traitors.

“Rae, I know you mean well, I do. But I really can't be home right now with nothing to do. I don't want to dwell on it.” Clarke dragged her hand through her hair letting out a frustrated huff when it got tangled. “I can't dwell on it Rae.”

Raven softened at the tremble in Clarke's words but she still stood tall. Undeterred. She looped her arm through Clarke's and started dragging her down the hall.

“Well you won't be able to dwell because Monty, Jasper and I are going to keep you busy. We're very needy. Right boys.” Raven turned her glare onto them and both nodded frantically.

“Yeah Clarke we have needs” Jasper said.

“We just want to make sure you're okay.” Said Monty.

“Besides,” Raven spoke once more, taking a turn down a long corridor, “I already arranged for a few days off work so we can hang out nonstop. I feel like I never see you anymore.”

Clarke sighed, letting herself get pulled around her hospital only speaking again once they stop in Miller’s room.

“He's recovering nicely. He should be out within the next few days.”

Clarke doesn't even have to look at his chart, she's been in here multiple times in the last hour alone. Miller had to get another nurse to remove her from the room.

Monty looked like a weight was relieved from his chest and he smiled broadly before moving to sit next to the bed. Jasper and Raven hung back with Clarke in the doorway.

“So, Clarkey. I hear you and Bellamy are officially married.” Jasper tried for nonchalance but ultimately just sounds like an excited puppy.

Clarke sighs hand coming to pinch the bridge of her nose and leans a little more heavily into Raven. Raven for her part just snorts and mutters something unintelligible in Spanish before punching Jasper in the shoulder.

“Ow!” Jasper cries indignant, “I didn't do anything.”

Raven rolls her eyes, “Shut up Jasper.”

Clarke and Bellamy had been clear after all their friends found out that this was not a joke, and will never under any circumstances, ever be brought up. And surprisingly after they all got in a few barbs and jokes, they stayed quiet about the whole affair. Clarke was thrilled, so happy she had considered baking them all a huge thank you for not bringing up my Vegas wedding cake, but she figured that would just bring it up.

So, while Clarke is happy for Raven still keeping it quiet for her, she's not surprised. In fact she's wondering about it too, but there are just so many things to worry about that being Bellamy's wife is just not at the top of her list.(At least she tries to convince herself of this but the idea keeps coming back to the front of her mind) Jasper bringing it up actually calms her nerves a little, for some unknown reason.

“It's okay Raven, it's not like he's wrong. It's weird Bellamy saying it out loud in front of people I work with but he did it to help me out.”

Raven studies Clarke’s face for something that she must find because she nods and leaves it alone, only moving to wrap her arm around Clarke’s shoulder in a sign of silent support. Clarke leans into her friend's side and watches as Miller wakes up and his normally stoic face lights up a little at the sight of Monty.

They stay and hang out with Miller for a while, until he levels that unimpressed look on all of them saying that they need to get out of this hospital or he’ll murder them personally. So, Raven(with some sort of magic Clarke really has no idea how she does half of what she does) gets Clarke off work for the next three days and immediately drags them off to Clarke’s apartment.

In the car on the way over Clarke is squished in between Monty and Jasper who cling to her like a life raft. Clarke insists she’s fine and doesn’t need the constant comfort but the boys don’t let up.

Once they’re in the safety of Clarke’s apartment Jasper pulls out a bottle he had hidden in his coat with a clumsy flourish.

“It’s our home brew!”

Raven grabs the bottle from Jasper and takes a sniff hardly hiding her wince. “It smells like battery acid but it’ll do the trick.”

Monty pulls out another bottle from his own coat but this one it pink and has a bow on it. He looks a little nervous handing it to Clarke but she just finds it endearing.

“We made one just for you, since the next few days are all about you.” Monty says with a small smile.

Clarke walks over to him taking the bottle and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks Mont, you’re the best.”

Raven scoffs and rolls her eyes but doesn’t protest. Jasper on the other hand has a lot to say about it.

“Hey! I made it too, I don’t know why everyone always takes Monty’s side. I did just as much work-OW! Raven stop hitting me!”

“I’ll stop hitting you when you stop being an idiot.” Raven’s tone is light and joking but Clarke isn’t really feeling like playing mediator so she steps in between them.

“Alright guys, enough of that. I think it’s time for a drink.” And she lifts the bottle to her mouth and takes a good long chug, only half covering her cough at the end. 

Octavia chose that moment to walk through the door of their apartment. She looks mildly horrified at the scene in front of her.

"I can't believe you guys started drinking without me." and with that she stole the bottle that Monty just took out of the bag and took a long pull. "Well what are you guys waiting for?" 

Jasper, Monty, and Raven don’t need to be told twice and start in on the alcohol at once. From there they got precedingly more and more drunk until Raven and Jasper were passed out on the kitchen counter, and the floor where she rolled off the couch, respectively. Octavia was in the corner murmuring in her sleep to the pillow. 

Monty for his part wasn’t doing much better, he was blinking slowly only jerking awake every now and then. Clarke giggled at the sight, way past drunk. The sound seemed to rouse Monty because he grew serious so quickly, and Clarke giggled again.

“You are okay though Clarke, you’d tell us if you weren’t okay right?”

Clarke squinted at his words, trying to make her face just as serious but failing miserably. “I’m the perfectest Monty. You’re my favorite, don’t tell anyone.” Clarke slurred.

Monty nodded grave and promptly fell asleep with his head tucked into his arms on the table. Clarke patted his head a little roughly, not quite being able to judge her strength. “Night night Mont.”

Clarke wasn’t ready to fall asleep, she had had more than all three of her friends and sleep was definitely on the horizon, but there was something nudging at the back of Clarke’s mind. It wasn’t letting her settle in. In a sudden moment of drunken clarity, she stumbled over to her purse and pulled out her phone.

“Call Bellamy.” she whispered at it, frowning when it did nothing. “Oh.”

And Clarke punched in Bellamy’s contact information pressing the call button and shuffling to her room, only hitting one wall(okay maybe it was three) on her way to her room. The phone rang twice before Bellamy picked up, voice gruff, sounding panicked. 

“Clarke, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Clarke giggled into the phone, unable to suppress the smile that took over her face at the sound of his voice.

“Bellamy, my Bell-”

“Clarke are you drunk?” He sounded confused and vaguely concerned.

“That depends how you define drunk, cause if you call it having an entire bottle of Monty’s moonshine drunk, then yes.” Her voice slurred on some words and she couldn’t stop the giggling.

“Jesus, Princess-”

“Bell! I called to tell you something.”

The line was silent for a moment, the only sound was coming from Bellamy shifting in his sheets.

“Okay, what is it.”

“I can’t remember.” Clarke sighs, long and suffering. 

“That’s okay Clarke, maybe you can tell me tomorrow when you're sober and you-”

“Your voice is pretty.” Clarke interrupts, and then hiccups loudly but forges on anyway. “And your face. Your face is the prettiest. You get an A in pretty.”

Bellamy lets out a startled laugh. “Is that so Princess?”

“Yeah.” Clarke’s eyes start to droop shut and she begins to mumble “My hubby is pretty.” into the phone, and then she’s asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I know it's been a long wait and it's probably going to be a long wait again. But I kinda like the pace I'm going at and the place this story seems to be going to. So yeah, just stay tuned and it'll come along eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Clarke wakes to the smell of bacon and eggs and coffee. She is extremely grateful because grease sounds like a very good thing right now. But when she stumbles into the kitchen with her head in between her hands, groaning slightly, it’s not Raven, Monty or Jasper that she finds.

“Bellamy?”

Startled he turns to face her, spatula raised. When he sees her, his eyes stop at her neck, face blank. Clarke brings her hand up to cover it and he lowers the spatula and offers a smile, “Hey Princess, how you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Clarke just stares at him for a second, hoping that he’d explain his presence, but none comes. Bellamy just turns back to the stove. “Bellamy what are you doing here?”

“Well that’s no way to treat someone who made you breakfast when you have a hangover now is it.” He quips back. A non answer.

Clarke shrugs it off and goes to wake up the others. All of them are grateful for the food, except Raven who swears at Clarke in spanish for a minute after Clarke wakes her up. Octavia, miraculously doesn't have any sign of a hangover and bounces over to her brother to peck him on the cheek.

“Hey Bell, we doing something today?”

Bellamy gives Octavia a small smile, one that he reserves just for her, before turning to start filling people's plates. “I was thinking that we could just hang out today, I’ve got the next few days off and I kind of just want to relax.”

“Well I was doing something with Lincoln today.”

Bellamy made a face at the mention of Lincoln, “O-”

“Bellamy don’t even start.”

“But O-”

Clarke watches the two go back and forth, leaning her head on Raven’s shoulder. Raven pets her hair absently, still preoccupied with her eggs.

Monty and Jasper were the only ones who couldn’t get work off so once they finished eating, they sandwiched Clarke between them, each with a kiss to the side of the head before bounding out the door. Mumbling between themselves as they went. “Mont, we have to get mustard for the cure cause we ran out yesterday.”

“You feeling okay Clarkey?” Raven asked leaning into Clarke. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” 

Raven backed away to glare at her, pointing a finger in Clarke’s face. “If you’re lying to me I will kick your ass.”

“Rae, I promise. I’m good.”

Raven watched Clarke for another second before jumping up, clapping her hands together. “Alright, who wants ice cream?”

Bellamy frowns at her, and Octavia next to him lights up. “It’s 8 am Raven.” His voice is stern, probably the voice he used to use on Octavia when she was little.

“There is never a bad time to eat ice cream Bellamy.” Raven shot back.

“I think ice cream is in order.” Clarke chimes in.

Raven smiles at Clarke before turning back to Bellamy, “See, you’re overruled.”

Bellamy continues to mumble under his breath but goes with them to get some ice cream and watch movies on the couch.

The next few day are pretty much the same. The guys come over with Raven, they all go to visit Miller, come back to Clarke and Octavia’s apartment veg out and then repeat. The only difference is the absence of Bellamy.

Then one morning Clarke wakes up to sounds in the kitchen. Alarmed because Octavia texted last night saying not to wait up, Clarke warily gets out of bed. Picking up a shoe that she finds in the hallway on her way to the kitchen Clarke holds it out to fend off the intruder.

Only when Clarke gets to the kitchen, ready to swing her shoe, it’s Bellamy she sees. “Bellamy what the hell.”

At her words Bellamy turns around to look at her, taking in first her bare legs(because she didn’t bother to put pants on to fight the burglar) and then the shoe she had still raised above her head. Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her.

“First, I don’t know whether to laugh at the ridiculousness of this or be concerned that you came out her to fight me with a shoe.” He turns back to the stove once he finishes speaking.

“I could do real damage with a show, just you try me.” Clarke said under her breath. She didn’t see the smile Bellamy hid at her words.

The next time he turns around he has a plate full of eggs and bacon and he sets it on the table in front of Clarke. She’s scarfing down the food before he has a chance to make his own plate and sit down next to her at the counter. Clarke tolerates the silence for the duration of their breakfast, but the moment that Bellamy finished his last bite, Clarke nudges his arm. Bellamy swats her away and sighs.

“I’m worried about you.”

The admission is both sudden and surprising. Clarke blinked a few times trying to process the information. She knew that Bellamy cared for her in the sense that, for a hypothetical situation say, someone tried to hold her hostage at the hospital, he’d care if she was harmed or died. But the fact that he cared, or was even worried, enough to hover like he would if she were Octavia. That’s news. While Clarke is processing Bellamy is watching her intently, looking for signs of something.

“You’re worried about me?” Clarke asks slowly, like that can’t possibly be what it is Bellamy had said.

Bellamy runs a hand across his face, sinking lower in the chair.”Yeah Clarke, I’m worried about you. A few days ago you were attacked at the hospital, and I know you haven’t been sleeping much, and I know you’ve been having nightmares.”

“Fucking Octavia.” Clarke mutter under her breath.

Bellamy looks a little pained when he looks at her. He brings his hand up to hover above the fading bruise on Clarke’s neck. At his touch, though it was feather-light, Clarke flinched. Bellamy’s hand hung there in the air for a second before he dropped it to his side.

“Clarke, I’m here if you want to talk about it. And if you don’t want to talk to me, talk to someone. I’ve seen something like this break people Clarke.”

Clarke can’t help the smile that tugs at her lips. She reaches out and grabs his hand, giving it a small, reassuring squeeze. “Thanks Bell. I’m fine.” Bellamy gives her a look that has her trying not to laugh, “Okay, I’m not fine, but I will be. I just don’t want to talk about it right now. But when I do, you’ll be the first to know. Okay?”

Bellamy looks at Clarke, searching her face, before giving a sharp nod. “Yeah, okay.”

“So how do you feel about Troy?” Clarke asks.

Bellamy’s look of outrage was ridiculous, so much so that Clarke couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “Clarke you can’t be serious. We are not watching that.”

When Clarke’s only answer is to skip towards the living room Bellamy continues. “Clarke, the historical inaccuracies!”

Octavia came home an hour after Bellamy left. Once Clarke heard the door close she called out, “You know your brother has been hovering.. But like subtly?” She says it like a question.

Octavia levels Clarke with an unimpressed look. “Clarke he has been anything but subtle.”

“Yes he has, because he’s never made me feel, I don't know like I was crazy for needing help he’s just offered it.”

Octavia looks at her again then bursts out laughing. “You're ridiculous. You know Bellamy that's just the way he is, he's not happy unless he's worrying about someone, especially when it’s his wife.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Clarke replied only missing the last part of the sentence for a brief moment. “Octavia, that’s not funny.”

Octavia laughs again, dodging the pillow Clarke threw at her. “It is a little funny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's been a while, sorry about that. But its a new chapter so that's the good. I also realize that I keep mentioning the marriage only at the end, so I'll work on that for later. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more cozy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is super short because I'm just getting back into the swing of things. Sorry for taking so long to update I really thought I'd be better at that.

Clarke’s break from work ends all too quickly and she’s back into her regular routine in no time. The only difference this time is Bellamy.

Unsurprisingly things get easier between Clarke and Bellamy after Murphy attacked. The two of them coming to an understanding. That’s not to say that they didn’t argue of course. The first day Clarke went back to work Bellamy showed up, endearingly earnest, with a packed lunch that he throws at her. Clarke is completely caught-off guard and in her confusion lets the bag hit her shoulder before landing on the floor. Clarke looks down at the bag then back up to Bellamy gaping at him.

“Did you just throw a sandwich at me?” She asks incredulously.

Bellamy’s flush is hidden when he ducks down to pick up the bag but he is still uncharacteristically nervous when he actually hands it to her this time, grumbling softly a “So what if I did.” Clarke doesn’t know what to do with this nervous Bellamy, only used to his cockiness and hostility, even lately his worry. But nervous. Nervous was new. But she finds herself snapping at him anyway.

“I can take care of myself Bellamy.”

“Yeah you have such a great track record for that” He quips back, only for him to see her face fall and swear softly under his breathe. “Listen Princess, I’m sorry I didn’t mean that. I was just stopping by and visit Miller, Let him eat something besides hospital food for once. I figured you wouldn’t mind something either.”

Clarke doesn’t respond only looks at him like she had never seen him before. It made Bellamy fidget. 

“If you don’t want it give it back” He says gruffly reaching for the bag again.

Clarke clutches the bag to her chest, “No!” and this time it’s her turn to flush at her loud exclamation. “I want it.”

Bellamy’s lip turn up at the corners slightly before he’s walking backward down the hallway, “Okay then. I’m off to see Miller.”

And with that he turned around the corner, disappearing from view. It wasn’t the last time he brought her lunch.

....……………

Once Miller gets discharged from the hospital, Jasper and Octavia decide the best thing to do is have a party to celebrate. Something that Clarke is wholeheartedly on board with. She could use a night to get drunk and hang out with her friends. The group that they gather together is larger than their normal small group. Jasper invited his new girlfriend Maya, Raven brought Wick, and Monty invites a bunch of people from work.

The guest of honor, Miller, was already planted on the sofa playing video games against Monty and Wick, Raven perched on his lap and Jasper and Maya were talking quietly in the corner an hour into their party.. And by that point Clarke was already a couple drinks in, and everything was going great. And that’s when Bellamy showed up. Monty shot her another warning look, a small reminder of the conversation they had earlier,

Monty had cornered her in the kitchen as Clarke was setting out cups. “You have to be civil with Bellamy.”

Clarke scoffs, “What makes you think I won’t be civil?”

Monty was never the scary one in their friend group but the look he shot her was downright scalding. “I mean it Clarke. I want this to be a good party for Nate and your shouting matches with Bellamy would ruin it.”

Clarke deflates at that, “We’ve gotten better, haven’t we?”

Monty softens too, places a hand on her shoulder and just says, “Promise me.”

“I promise.”

So at Monty’s look Clarke mouth’s back an I promise and decides the best course of action would be to try to avoid him entirely. So she finds herself weaving through the crowd to try to find someone else to talk to, anyone else really. But she wasn’t that lucky as she made it all the way through the crowd she bumped straight into Bellamy. “Oh! Sorry!” she yelps as she begins to pat at his arm in an attempt to clean off the moonshine she spilled on it. The only response she gets is a rumbling laugh and him catching onto her hand.

“Princess your hand is not going to get that off.” He’s smiling at her all wide and wow she thinks he should smile like that more often.

He laughs again, all open delight, and she realizes she must have said that out loud.

“How much have you had to drink?” He still hasn’t let go of her hand.

Clarke pouts at him, “I’m not drunk.”

“Yeah alright Princess.” After a slight pause where he’s just kind of grinning down at her, he clears his throat, “Well I better start drinking in order to catch up huh?”

Clarke nods vehemently and uses the hand that’s still entwined with his to pull him toward to alcohol.

And that’s how the party goes, Clarke leaned up against Bellamy, his arm around her pulling her closer but never close enough. They laugh with their friends, fail spectacularly at mario kart, but win at beer pong. Then at around 3 am, Clarke lets out a large yawn that has Bellamy letting out another small laugh. He’s been doing that all night, laughing with her and it makes her warm all down to her toes. Although that could be the alcohol.

He smiles warmly down at her tugging her towards the bedroom, “It’s time for bed Princess.”

And when she’s tucked away she whispers into the dark a single word. “Stay.”

And he does, he clambers into bed with her, nose inches away from hers, his breath smelling like alcohol on her face. But she goes to sleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still following this story from when I first posted thank you for staying with me, and to everyone new, thanks for joining in.


	9. Chapter 9

When Clarke wakes up she has an instant moment of deja vu. Waking up to Bellamy in her bed and remembering little of what happened the night before. Except this time, instead of feeling vaguely angry and definitely confused, Clarke wakes feeling contented and snuggles closer to Bellamy’s broad chest. It’s not until she feels Bellamy shift in his sleep and she has the urge to bridge the distance he created that she begins to panic. Slowly getting out of the bed so as not to disturb Bellamy, Clarke goes to the coffee because she is experiencing major feelings and she can not think about them with her head pounding and the sun barely cresting over the horizon.

Once the pot is brewed and Clarke has drained the first cup, she sits at the counter to really think about what was happening with her. Sure Clarke knew that her and Bellamy were getting along more, but as Clarke woke up the fog on her memory lifted and she remembered the night before. The entire time she clung onto Bellamy. She could have hung out with any of her other friends, hell, she could have looked for someone to hook up with and yet Bellamy was still the one who ended up in her bed. 

Clarke leaned her head back and it thunked onto the cabinet behind so hard she winced. The noise roused Raven where she was sleeping on the couch with Wick. As Raven made clutching motions for Clarke to give her coffee, Clarke looked around at the mass of people that were asleep on the floor that she had not noticed until now. Looking at her friends sent a tinge of fondness through her distracting Clarke from her previous thoughts until Raven leaned against her side.

“So what’s bothering you?” Raven asked softly.

Clarke was about to brush off Raven’s concern but Raven kept on talking.  
“No, actually I know what’s bothering you. Last night was very unsubtle, especially for you. I mean we expect that from Blake but you were a complete shock.”

Raven took another sip of her coffee as Clarke just kind of spluttered in her direction.

“Wh-what, how can you even, Raven.” Clarke could barely get her thoughts into a coherent order, there were so many things she had to say.

And after a brief pause where Clarke saw that Raven was just going to wait for her to speak, she asked, “What do you mean that you expect it from Blake?”

Raven gave a huge sigh. “That man has the biggest hard-on for you, like emotionally. He has for a while and he sucks at hiding it. And I know you do too but I thought you were just being stubborn and stupid about it but it looks like you were just being stupid.”

“I was not being stupid!” Clarke replied indignant, choosing to ignore the part where Raven said Bellamy liked her and the look Raven shot her for ignoring it.

“You know that was not the important part of that sentence.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Listen, I know you guys basically just started to get along, especially after the wedding,” Clarke swatted Raven shoulder, “But this could be good for you. He could be good for you. And I think that before you start to really freak out like I know you will, you should also think about that.” Raven grabbed Clarke’s hand squeezed it reassuringly and then went back to the couch to get Wick up. 

Clarke stayed in the kitchen for another minute, deciding if she should wait out here or brave going back into the bedroom. She was saved from making the decision when Bellamy walked out looking all disheveled and distressingly beautiful in the morning. The smile he sent her was sheepish and a little tired and all Clarke could do was thrust a cup of coffee at him before she followed Raven out into the living room.

It was going to be a long day.  
....……………  
Turns out it was going to be a long week. The entire week it felt like they were dancing around each other, always precariously toeing the line between joking and flirting. It was a dangerous line. Not to mention neither Clarke nor Bellamy talked about sharing the bed or how they had flirted the entire night. It seemed they had gotten good at ignoring key aspects of their relationship.

Clarke hadn’t even noticed how much time went by until she was at work and Bellamy came in to bring her lunch, which in and of itself was not unusual. Ever since the first time he would make a point to come in at least twice a week if not three times but he never brought her dessert before. So Clarke was eyeing the cupcake warily when he plopped it down beside her on the lunch table.

Bellamy let out a huff, “It’s just a cupcake Princess.”

“I know what it is, I don’t know why it is.”

Surprisingly when Clarke turned to look up at him his neck was flushed red in embarrassment. Clarke liked the look on him. She was so distracted by it she didn’t hear what he said next.

“Sorry, what?” Clarke asked shaking her head to clear it.

Bellamy gave her a weird look, “I said considering the date I thought it’d be nice to celebrate. Nothing big obviously, but you know cupcake..” He trailed off uncertainly at her blank look and that red on his neck crept higher to tinge his ears.

Following the red with her eyes Clarke tried to decipher what Bellamy meant by the date. It wasn’t her birthday that wasn’t for another few months, but the date of the, “Oh my god.”

Clarke gaped at him astonished. “You bought me an anniversary cupcake.”

Bellamy squirmed again, it seemed the red would never leave his face. “It’s not that big a deal.”

Clarke’s smile grew slowly, but she picked up the cupcake and stole her courage. “Happy anniversary.”

And she pecked him on the cheek before walking out making sure to keep her steps measured. Before she could make it out the door she turned and saw Bellamy with a hand where she pressed her lips. She was giddy for the rest of her shift.


	10. Chapter 10

After everything with the cupcake Clarke was expecting something to change between her and Bellamy. It was scary but she felt like it was the natural progression. Everytime Clarke saw him after that she’d get antsy, not sure if she should say anything or be the one to initiate. Other than Clarke’s growing restlessness everything remains the same. Bellamy is still adorable and cute and extremely infuriating, picking fights and then sitting too close at movie nights. If Clarke didn’t know any better she’d say that he was torturing her on purpose. In her frazzled state Clarke decided the best course of action is to have a girls night.

 

Friday night rolls around and Clarke sends out her text to Raven and Octavia.

 

**Me:** Girls night tonight? I’ve got wine.

**O:** !!!!

**Rae:** You had me at wine.

 

It wasn’t too long later that the two girls were storming into the apartment getting everything set up to their standards. The three chatted aimlessly as they got the glasses, put in a random movie and curled up together on the couch. 

 

“So,” Raven said, “What’s this girls night really about?”

 

Clarke took a huge gulp of her wine before speaking, “What I can’t just want to spend time with my two best friends?”

 

Octavia laughs, “Obviously you  _ can _ , but that is not that happened today. You have that look you get sometimes. You know the one?” The last part she had turned to Raven who nodded in agreement. 

 

“Yeah so spill Griffin.”

 

Clarke sighed, “Okay so it’s kind of about Bellamy.”

 

Octavia actually squealed. She jumped to wrap her arms around Clarke nearly spilling their wine everywhere.

 

“I knew it! I knew it!”

 

“O can you please listen first?”

 

“Listen to what? You and my brother are totally going to get married- well re-married at least- and then we’ll be real sisters!”

 

Raven on the other side of Clarke was being uncharacteristically quiet. So as Octavia was enthusing about Clarke and Bellamy’s future, Raven looked at Clarke, really looked. It made Clarke squirm and that finally got Octavia’s attention too.

 

“Rae?” 

 

“I just don’t get it I guess.” 

 

“Get what?”

 

“I thought you’d be happy.” Raven’s eyebrows were drawn together the way they get when she’s trying to solve a hard math problem. Clearly upset she can’t figure out what happened, “We had that talk in the kitchen and I thought you had your shit figured out.”

 

At that Octavia’s eyebrows went up, it was a lot of eyebrow pointed at Clarke. “What happened in the kitchen?”

 

“We just had a talk about how obvious Bellamy’s feelings for Clarke are” Raven replied waving Octavia’s question away with her hand. 

 

“Wait, did you not know that? I thought people could see that from the moon.”

 

“That’s the problem! I can’t tell.” Clarke moans exasperatedly and at both girls looks she continued, “ I know he likes me as a friend, it’s not like it used to be.”

 

“But.” Raven prompted when Clarke didn’t continue.

 

“But I don’t know if he feels anything else. He confuses me, one day he’ll bring me a cupcake for our anniversary and the next he’ll scream at me about how I have all this privilege. He’s giving me whiplash. And I’m not even sure what I want to be happening anyway.”

 

“Clarke.”

 

“Yeah O.”

 

“I think that maybe you’re both doing the same thing.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean that maybe you’re both not sure, maybe you need to be sure. Because if you’re not sure and you do something anyway and you break Bellamy’s heart I’m going to break your arm.”

 

“O…”

 

“No Clarke, O is right, minus the arm thing,” Raven interrupted. “You need to be sure. You can give yourself a couple of days to figure it out but then you need to make a decision to either date him or just stay friends with him.”

 

All three girls were quiet for a minute. Then Raven filled up Clarke’s wine glass to the brim, her face solemn.

 

“I guess we'll just have to drink until we figure this out.” 

 

Octavia’s responding grin reminded Clarke of a shark, and Octavia thrust her own glass to be filled to the top, “Top me off barkeep.”

 

And the rest of the night they spent talking about trivial things. How the end of the movie was ridiculous and that Raven could make explosions that looked more real than  _ that _ . At one point Octavia refused to talk about anything but Lincoln’s abs which sent Raven and Clarke into a storm of laughter. Raven even admitted that Wick might be her boyfriend. Overall, that night was a really good night for Clarke and as they talked she felt an overwhelming fondness for her friends. 

 

“I mean I could probably do my laundry on them..”

 

“I love you guys.” She blurts out interrupting another of Octavia’s rants about Lincoln.

 

Octavia lurched towards Clarke wrapping her up in her arms, and in an unexpected move Raven joined the hug too.

 

“We love you too Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not always the best at conversations, so if any of that was confusing let me know and I'll try to fix it. Thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up Clarke felt an elbow in her side and hair in her mouth. She blinked at the sunlight streaming in through the window and none too gently removed Octavia’s elbow and Raven’s hair. They fell asleep in a pile of limbs and blankets and as Clarke rose Octavia groaned while Raven swung her arm around to make Clarke stop moving. Ignoring both of them Clarke stumbled into the kitchen barely awake, making for the coffee machine. 

From the other room a phone began to ring and Clarke could hear Raven grumbling at Octavia to “Move already, I think it’s under you.” And then some slight bickering when they couldn’t find it right away. At the sudden silence Clarke assumes that they couldn’t find the phone in time. But then Octavia is bounding to the kitchen phone to her Raven on her heels.

At Clarke’s questioning look Raven comes over to her taking the coffee Clarke just poured for herself. “Bellamy.” Was all the explanation she got. She made herself another cup of coffee watching Octavia move around the kitchen listening to Bellamy on the other side of the line. Octavia’s squeal was lightning cracking through Clarke’s skull, she whipped around so fast the coffee sloshed onto her hand and Clarke sent a venomous glare Octavia’s way.

Octavia ended the call and turned her huge smile on Raven and Clarke, both giving her strange looks. “Bellamy is getting a medal for what happened at the hospital!” The kitchen erupted into congratulations and excited talk about the ceremony that was going to happen. After a few minutes Clarke slipped away to send a quick text to Bellamy.

Me: Really happy for you Bell, you deserve it.

Once the text was sent Clarke left her phone on her bed and went back to her friends making breakfast in the kitchen. They spent the rest of the day nursing their hangovers but right before Clarke went to bed Clarke checked her phone to find a message waiting.

Bell: Thanks Princess that really means a lot.   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
The next time Clarke sees Bellamy it’s at work when he’s dropping off her lunch. She was talking to Maia at the nurses station so he placed his hand on the small of her back and the bag of lunch on the counter beside her. She turned to smile at him and when he smiled back Clarke launched herself into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. “I’m so proud of you.”

Bellamy hesitated at first then wrapped his own arms around Clarke, his grip firm. When he pulled away he had a look on his face that Clarke couldn’t place. “What is it Bell?”

“I, uh, actually wanted to talk to you about the whole medal ceremony thing.”

“What about it?”

“Well, it’s going to be this big thing with people in uniform and everyone in dresses, all with dates and it’s kind of a lot to ask but I also am getting an award so I guess I can ask for this one thing …”

“Bellamy,” Clarke interrupts her mouth curving into a small smile, “Breathe.”

Bellamy let out a huff of breath, “I was just wondering if you wanted to be my date to it.”

Clarke was so shocked at the directness of the statement that she only gaped at him. At her look Bellamy quickly backtracked.

“Not like a date date, like a friend date.”

“Bellamy I’d love to go.”

“Great that’s great,” Bellamy started to walk backwards away from her, “I don’t have all of the details yet but I’ll text you.”

“I’ll be waiting by the phone.” Clarke waved goodbye as he turned and went back to work, heart soaring. Everyday she was becoming more sure of her feelings and everyday it got harder to do anything about it.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .   
Clarke went out of her way all week to hang around where Bellamy was. They both worked long hours so it was kind of difficult but he’d been stopping in regularly to drop her lunch so she started to do the same for him at dinner. 

The first time she did it the look on Bellamy’s face was pure shock. She unloaded the Chinese onto his desk and pulled up her own chair while he just watched her.

“What’s this?” He asked, his tone all curiosity.

“It’s dinner.” Clarke smirked remembering the first time he’d brought lunch for her and his own lips twitched as if he was remembering the same thing. But he just dutifully opened the bags looking for forks, no further argument.

On the third day that she was going to bring him dinner Bellamy texted her in advance.

Bell: Don’t bring any takeout today.

At the sight of it Clarke’s stomach dropped. They had been eating lunch and dinner together for three days and Bellamy was already tired of her. She was probably being so transparent and he couldn’t deal with her anymore. Before her thoughts could get any darker another text came through.

Bell: I’m cooking tonight, come over after your shift.

And just like that Clarke felt a thrill go through her. At this point she felt ridiculous and just hoped to god that this wasn’t one sided because the thought of Bellamy not feeling the same way made her want to cry. But instead she gets dinner with him tonight and at least one more night with him for the ceremony. So once her shift ended instead of heading over to the precinct like she normally did, she went home and started to panic.

When Clarke opens her apartment door she closes it, dropping her head against the coolness of the door with a thud and then a groan.

“Clarke is that you?” Octavia yells from inside the apartment.

“Yeah O, I just got in.” Clarke yelled back.

Octavia came into the living room from where she was hiding out in her room to look at Clarke. “Wow you look like a mess.”

Clarke laughed at her friend’s bluntness. “Thanks just what I wanted to hear.” She pretended to be offended. Octavia waved her off, moving to sit on the couch. The whole time she watched Clarke lean against the door until she got tired of waiting and impatiently hit the couch next to her. Clarke laughed again and did as she was told, sitting down next to Octavia.

“So, what’s got you so stressed?” Octavia asked curiously, “This doesn’t seem like the typical work tired. Also you’re here early.”

In lieu of answering Clarke just handed Octavia her phone so she could see the last two messages she got:  
Bell: Don’t bring any takeout today.   
Bell: I’m cooking tonight, come over after your shift.

“And what’s the problem with that, haven’t you been having like eight meals together a week?” Octavia asks.

“It’s not the same thing O.” Clarke struggles to explain why she is feeling stressed all of a sudden. She knows it’s irrational, Bellamy and her are always comfortable around each other moreso now than ever. “It’s that every time we do something, it’s always in public with coworkers and Miller always lurking around you know?”

Octavia gives Clarke one hard look, “You don’t know what to wear do you.” It was said as a statement not a question and it made Clarke huff a laugh.

“No, I don’t know what to wear.”

“Well if THAT’s all.” And Octavia was springing off the couch, Clarke’s wrist in her hand bounding toward Clarke’s room. “This will be a piece of cake!”  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .   
Once the hard part was over, actually driving over to Bellamy’s place was a lot less daunting. Octavia had assembled an outfit that was a great blend of fancy and casual, and Clarke felt confident walking up to his door instead of the nerves that she felt when she read his text message. It was still gratifying when he opened the door and she saw his eyes dip down for a second. “Hey Bellamy.”

“Clarke, you look great.” He stands in the doorway for a minute before taking a rushed step back opening the door wider. “Come on in.”

Clarke has only been in Bellamy’s apartment when he was having a party, so she was really curious to see what it looked like when it was just him. She followed him in through to the kitchen where he had a pot of spaghetti on the stove. 

“Wow, you really made an extravagant meal tonight.” Clarke said teasingly.

Bellamy look affronted, “Takeout is not meant to be eaten every day Clarke. A good home cooked meal will do you wonders. You’d think that as a healthcare professional you would understand the importance of nutrition.”

Clarke smiled at him, “Well chef, need any help?”

“For the most part everything is ready, we’re just waiting on the pasta, but if you want to help you can take those plates and help set the table.” Bellamy pointed over the counter towards the plates and silverware and they chatted about their days while setting the table. 

Bellamy’s cooking is unsurprisingly delicious, he made the sauce from scratch and garlic bread that was store bought, and all in all it was perfect. Clarke was more sure than ever that her and Bellamy could be something more until he walked her to the door.

“I know that I was kind of weird about the ceremony the other day but I just wanted to make sure it was cool between us you know? Friends?” 

Clarke felt a tug at her heart but Bellamy looked so earnest and hopeful that she only smiled, “Yeah Bell, we’re good. I’ll see you later.”

And with that Clarke drove away from Bellamy, her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about how long this took to post. I'm kind of in a writing slump and this chapter would not bend to my will. Back at school so there might be another gap between chapters, again sorry, continued gratitude that you're keeping up with this work. Next Chapter is probably going to be the ceremony, I know I kind of just dropped that in this one and then left it but I thought it deserved it’s own chapter so be excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first ever fic, so I hope you liked it if you have any suggestions or comments feel free. I'll do my best to update


End file.
